


Lex Luthor/ Jonathan Crane

by Ursula_Wen



Series: Lex Luthor/ Scarecrow pairing [1]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Crossover Pairings, I literally don't know what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: Something like a mix of a scene from the movie Batman Begins and a couple of lines from Batman versus Superman: Dawn of Justice that I like particularly.
Relationships: Lex Luthor / Jonathan Crane
Series: Lex Luthor/ Scarecrow pairing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Lex Luthor/ Jonathan Crane

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I would think of this pairing since they are not even in the same series of DC movies; the Scarecrow is the one in Batman Begins and Lex is the one in Batman versus Superman: Dawn of Justice. Probably because I just like these two characters, but it makes me unsure about what fandom it should be in. Also whenever I try to write something my vocabulary just seems to be like a 5-year-old and it is my first work, so please try not to laugh at me. Please give any feedback and comment to me. Thanks!

When Dr.Crane was sitting in the darkness waiting for Gordon to come in and ask the routine questions like "who are you working for" (which, obviously, are questions that Dr.Crane doesn't give a fuck and would never answer), the effect of his gas hadn't passed, so he was really frightened when he felt a hand touching his face. He tried to breathe and calm down during the following kisses and managed to say "Lex..." around the kisses.

"Shh... Jonathan..."

Dr.Crane knew that Lex grinned during the kisses because he felt the beautiful hands were on the rope that tied him firmly on the chair which made his body twisted at a strange angle, and then on his pale face again. He kissed Lex's hair when Lex tried to twist him into an even more unnatural angle. Then he heard Lex said "I want you to be in Metropolis tonight. My helicopter is waiting."

"You're psychotic," Dr.Crane whispered persuasively just as every time he told the judge that a criminal was insane and needed to be transferred for treatment.

"That's the three-syllable-word for any thoughts too big for your little minds."

They both laughed.

Dr.Crane wasn't listening at all when Gordon asked the boring questions. When the fake cops threw back his mask and untied him, he left directly for the Lex. The panic and frightened cops didn't even notice a helicopter that obviously didn't belong to Gotham city.

"You ever considering cover the LexCorp sign? Your helicopter is way too different from Gotham ones." He said when he got in the cabin.

"Have you ever been in anyone else's helicopter?" Asked Lex, with his hands on Crane's thigh.


End file.
